


Rose

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rose by any other name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Sailor Moon Comment Ficathon](http://kristenell.livejournal.com/294413.html) on LJ.
> 
> Also OMG I wrote something. Muse never leave me again. *hugs muse*
> 
> Also thanks 3ngel who was again my beta!

She looks so beautiful. More beautiful than every rose in Elysion. She grew up through violence and anger and fear but there is still innocence and love in her eyes.  
  
Pain, anger, hate.  
Love, friendship, innocence.  
  
She has so many faces. Like a rose she loses a petal only to show another one. So different but still beautiful.  
  
She can seduce everyone.  
Everyone want to touch her.  
Everyone want to save her.  
Everyone want to own her.  
  
Even he is no exception. He loved her as a child. He wanted to save her. Wanted to give her power and wanted to be her friend and now?  
  
Now he wants to be on her side.  
Wants to be the one who can help her.  
  
She searches for something.  
  
He doesn't know what it is but he will help her.  
Because she is his one. She is the only one who could convince him to leave his place in the world.  
  
Like a rose she seduced him and like a rose she hurts him with her thorns.  
  
He will protect her, will relish the moments where he can enjoy her beauty and he will accept the pain of her thorns. She is his rose and his new sanctuary.

 

End


End file.
